Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 6
|} |hp=8691870|def=2170|coin=11|esk=279|wsk=10073}} |hp=8691870|def=2170|coin=11|esk=279}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=11|esk=832}} |} : Alright, there are many children waiting to be mechanised. If we don't hurry up, we may not be able to finish today. Samoy urged the staff to speed up the ritual. They took away the torsos and cleaned the floor with water. However, some blood stains still remained on the stage, and the smell of it lingered in the nose. The citizens were affectless when witnessing the ritual. Soon, the next batch of boys and girls were led to the stage. They struggled to get rid of their parents. Girl: Boohoo - It's so scary! No, no! Mum, I don't want to be mechanised! Girl's mother: You must, my dear daughter. It's for your own good. Father, knock her out so that she can't resist. The father walked to her daughter and did a knifehand strike to her neck. The girl, who was weeping her eyes, out, was stunned right away. The other parents did so to knock down their children without any hesitation, as if they were inorganic objects instead of their own flesh and blood. : 'Do they really have to do this? ...No, I'll never accept this...' 【Meet BOSS】 : I do it for everyone. 【Defeated Boss】 : Summoner, please continue. He handed the gun to Summoner, who reached out- Slap! The gun dropped to the ground. Summoner was trembling with fury and gave a roar! : You guys are too cruel to the children! Do you feel nothing about what you've done? : ...Summoner, it seems we have a misunderstanding. We do this for the sake of the children. It's love - : Nonsense! The so-called 'love' stems from your selfishness. You did this for your own good. Stop making excuses! : Sigh... Summoner, I can't believe you’re such a short-sighted person. You must have been scared by the bloody scene and forgot the true nature of the ritual. What did I do to make you think I'm selfish? : Look! The children are happy when they get the mechanical bodies. Don't you see that? Summoner gazed at the mechanised teens. They were moving their arms and legs, wearing smiles on their faces. They seemed to be very satisfied with the transformation. Summoner looked back to the children, who were standing next to the stage and waiting for the ritual. They were all trembling with fear like fragile animals. : Even so, I don't agree on the way you did it! I must stop this ritual! : You’re as stubborn as a mule. If you insist, then I have no choice but to take you down. Agnesi, Midgley! : I kinda like you, Summoner. I thought we can be friends. : From the very beginning, I just knew Summoner is a coward. Glauox: Oh no, we're surrounded! : We have no choice. Let's do it-! As Summoner was about to summon the heroic spirits, loud noises came from both sides of the square suddenly - }} |damage=18493|turn=2 |hp=8051460|def=15970|coin=0|esk=1823}} |damage=17968|turn=2 |hp=8161450|def=17340|coin=0|esk=1758}} |} : Woohoo, what did I miss? On the watchtowers on the left and right sides of the square, Nightfall savant and Inferno Savant showed up. : Let's bring more fun to the party! Combatant! Smash those metal scrap! : Hey, don't overdo it. If you kill them, 'that person' will lecture us again. : Tut! Boring. No bloodshed...I got it. Nightfall Savant and Inferno Savant commanded the Combatants to jump off the walls and make havoc of the place. The citizens went into a panic, escaping from the square immediately. At this moment, a bunch of masked men broke into the square and rushed at the stage. Man: Those who don't want to be mechanised follow us now! Boy: ...O-Okay! The masked men came over, knocked down their parents and took the teens away one by one. : They're annoying... I can't let them escape! Agnesi, stop them! : I don't take orders from you... Summoner, why are you standing in my way? : ...The teens aren't going to be mechanised. I'll not let you pass! : Get out of my way! 【Meet BOSS】 : Are you going against us? 【Defeated BOSS】 The heroic spirits were summoned to stop Midgley and Agnesi. However, Summoner, who was not accustomed to the mechanical power, was no match for them and was defeated eventually; Glauox also fainted after taking a hit. Then, Midgley came over to subdue Summoner instantly. : Summoner, you can't take us down alone. Give up. : This is not my purpose... : What... : The teens have been taken away by the rebels. Summoner, it's all your fault. : Why are you doing this? Do you really hate your mechanical body so much!? : No, not like this. It's not about whether I like it or not. You still don't get it. : Yes! I don't understand you! An immortal body, a body that can transcend human's power, these are what we've been pursuing. Why are us still not satisfied? : They're wonderful ideas indeed, but not what I'm seeking after, nor the teens long for! : You - As Midgley continued, Samoy patted him on the shoulder, commanding him to let go of Summoner. : Summoner, let me ask you one more time. Are you going to defy us? : 'He...seems to become a completely different person. His gentleness and passion are gone. Even with a helmet, I can still feel his coldness... Is this a side effect of being mechanical?' : ...Samoy, I'm grateful to you for saving my life. Without mechanisation, I would have died for sure. It's not a bad idea, absolutely not. : But I just don't agree with your approach. You make use of the so-called 'love' to manipulate people's feelings. : ...You’re a valuable sample to this city. If you insist to be our enemy, I can't let you walk away then... I'll destroy you entirely. Samoy raised his right hand. His palm popped up a tube, which started gathering light power and generated a blast of gleam towards Summoner - }} |hp=10|def=10|coin=7643|esk=2069}} |damage=12095|turn=3|hp=2573160|def=930|coin=189|lv=15}} |damage=7378|turn=1 |hp=7659810|def=2460|coin=0|esk=1916}} |} ???: Protection target confirmed. A mechanical voice came from the puff of smoke suddenly. Summoner saw a green cyborg in a shroud of fog - Mark-II! : Hey Mark-II! Why are you...I should have known about it. You’re behind the plan! : You traitor... This time I'll break you! Midgley and Agnesi were provoked by Mark-II's presence. As they were about to rush at it with their weapons, two figures jumped out of the fog and countered their attacks in time - Midgley and Agnesi barely parried the strikes and took a few steps back because of the impact; the two figures stopped their moves, and headed back to Summoner. : 'Gretchen and Lisa!' : You...great! I'm thinking about where to find you guys. Then, you showed up. Someone gets these traitors for me now! : Danger! Dodge! 【Defeated BOSS】 At Samoy's command, a large batch of mechanical citizens came up to the stage and attacked Summoner continuously. Outnumbered by the enemies, Summoner started getting tired. : Sooner or later we'll lose the battle if we continue like this! : Yes I know! It's all or nothing! Hang in there... : Don't be naïve, Lisa! No one is going to save you! : Gretchen, the coward Humans just made use of your kindness to get what they want! Wake up! : They're not. I help them because I want to! You still haven't changed...full of yourself and treat others like a fool... : So this is how you see me... : 'What happened to them? Why do they hate each other...' : Don't be disappointed, Agnesi. Gretchen is just bewitched by the cunning Humans. Bring them back, and I'll correct their mistakes! : ...Right...I'll make you change your mind, Gretchen! Samoy's enlightenment had bucked Agnesi and Midgley p, but Summoner's stamina was running low in the face of endless enemies. At this moment, Lisa was unable to move as she was subdued by five citizens - : Oops, I can see you’re in big trouble. : Then come and help! : Alright, alright! I just do it for you, Lisa. Inferno Savant jumped on the Combatant, climbed to the stage with lightning speed and cast flames over the mechanical citizens around Lisa. At the same time, Nightfall Savant jumped on to the stage with the Combatant and stood in front of Summoner. : This is fun! May I join you guys? Nightfall Savant sprinted towards Midgley and Agnesi right away; Summoner held the fainted Glauox in his arms and ran off with Gretchen immediately. Weapon clashes were everywhere. The savants were having a fierce battle with Samoy. However, Summoner had no time to care about the fight and kept running forward. They went around a winding roadway and passed through steep cliffs to a hillside area. There was a huge mechanical fortress standing obliquely nearby. Summoner soon recognised it was Stirling, an automated fort driven by Gretchen. Stunned by scene, Summoner looked at her in amazement. : ...What's going on here? Why...do you help me? : Because someone sent us to - ???: Let me explain it to you. A familiar voice came from behind. Summoner turned around - }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_主線第六章